


Food for Thought

by Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 21:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For hundreds of miles of road and dozens of hours of driving west, Lincoln made a point of not thinking about what had happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Food for Thought

Ten seconds after they’d jumped down the wall and as the prison alarm was going off with deafening strength, Michael kissed him.

In the excitement of the escape, Lincoln didn’t linger on the event. He didn’t have that kind of time; neither of them had it, and the necessary discussion had to be postponed.

But the fact remains that for a split second after they’d landed on the other side of Fox River walls, Michael grabbed his arm and held him back. While Sucre, Abruzzi and the others were running ahead, he pressed his mouth to Linc’s. Hard, fast, breathless. A hint of moistness due to his open-mouthed breathing rather than to any calculated decision. He tasted sour. When he ground against Lincoln, their chest and hips colliding, his body was taut and sweaty, buzzing with adrenaline, relief and exhilaration.

Lincoln blinked with surprise. Maybe, just maybe, he pressed back onto Michael’s lips. An automatic response. Never mind the fact that an appropriate automatic response shouldn’t have included kissing his brother on the mouth.

For hundreds of miles of road and dozens of hours of driving west, Lincoln made a point of not thinking about what had happened. He made a conscious effort not to wonder if Michael deliberately kissed him _that way_ , if it was a in-the-heat-of-the-moment slip or if there was more in it, if it had merely been an expression of overflowing affection. If whatever the kiss implied was, to any extent, the reason why Michael had been so intent on breaking him out. If he expected more. If Lincoln wanted to refuse him.

Then Michael does it again, in the middle of nowhere, Oklahoma. This time, it lasts longer. It’s thorough and deliberate and, if the first kiss could be confused for something vaguely brotherly, no way the second one has this ambiguous quality. It’s still sour and sweaty and – this is what freaks out Lincoln the most – not as unpleasant as it should be.

Then Lincoln has to think about it.

* *


End file.
